1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of municipal sewer inlets, and more particularly, is directed to an inlet clamp and screen to protect the curb entrance opening to a municipal storm sewer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is the usual practice in and about the majority of built-up urban areas to provide an underground stormwater drainage system to carry rain water run-off to suitable point of discharge, such as a natural river or stream. The underground systems must be provided with a plurality of judiciously placed inlets which are positioned at ground level to permit the storm water run-off to enter the sewer. The underground stormwater drainage systems usually are fabricated of steel, concrete or other material pipes or they can comprise streams or underground drainage ditches, or perhaps combinations of the two. In those localities where paved streets, curbs and sidewalks are in place, it is the usual practice to position the sewer inlets directly in the sidewalk through the curb to thereby provide easy entrance for stormwater as it falls upon the streets and other paved areas. Most often, the municipal sewer inlets which are positioned in the curbs comprise a contiguous opening in the sidewalk and curb and a cast iron cover which horizontally overfits and protects the opening in the sidewalk. The curbs usually are completely unprotected and simply present an opening in the curb construction to receive therein the stormwater run-off from the street. Suitable pipes, culverts, branch connectors, manholes and the like of known construction have been employed in well known manner to convey the stormwater from the inlet to the underground drainage system. Usually, when the inlet is positioned directly in the street, a suitable heavy cast iron grate is employed in planar alignment with the paved street area to offer a degree of protection to passersby and to vehicles by providing sufficient obstruction at the inlet to prevent damage or injury which could be caused by inadvertent entrance into the inlet opening construction. However, so far as is known to the applicant, no comparable protection has been designed for curb type sewer inlet openings and the need remains to provide a sturdy, easily installed screen or grate which can be positioned over a curb type sewer inlet to prevent the entrance into the sewer of unwanted foreign objects.